Much effort has been spent on making expendable pallets, however in view of disposal of once used pallets there is considerable interest in re-usable pallets, which in turn are more costly than the expendable pallets, however in view of the re-use or multi-use the cost per use is competitive with the expendable pallets.
Re-usable pallets help protect the environment by reduction of scrap, which is a problem with expendable pallets.